Rumble
by Detective Rysposito
Summary: A bully is bullying Phineas. But he's sorry when Ferb gets a hold of him. Trouble fic and brotherly fluff.


**Brotherly fluff and trouble fanfics. xDDDDDDDDDD**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything!**

"So, Phineas, do you want to see a movie tonight?" Isabella asked her best friend. They were not a couple yet; Phineas still hadn't figure out Isabella's huge crush on him, but she knew soon he would so she was patient.

"I'd love to; I'll give Ferb a rain check, on that mile long line of yarn we were planning." Phineas said.

Isabella smiled hearing Phineas and Ferb's plan. She had no idea why they were making a mile long line of yarn, but she knew it was probably something amazing. She continued to wait for Phineas to get all of his books for their next period, when they heard someone approaching him and then heard him speak in a scratchy voice

"Look who it is, Phineas Flynn and his little girlfriend."

"Buzz off, Josh." Phineas said shutting his locker after he got all the books he needed. He went to turn away when Josh grabbed the back of his jacket and threatened Phineas, "If you dare talk to me like that again, I'll stuff you in your locker! You got that?"

Phineas was about to open his mouth to the bully when he heard his brother's voice behind him.

"You stuff him in a locker, then I'll stuff _you _in a locker." Ferb said crossing his arms over his chest.

Josh turned around to face Ferb and smirked. "Your brother gotta help you again, Flynn?" He asked turning his head towards Phineas. Phineas tried prying Josh's hands off of his jacket, but his grip was too strong.

"Let go of him." Ferb said.

Josh rolled his eyes and stared at Ferb, "You think I'm just gonna let him go, if you say so?"

"Let. Him. Go" Ferb repeated clenching his fists.

"No."

"Now."

Josh smirked looked at Phineas and then at Ferb. He shrugged his shoulders and threw Phineas to the ground.

Isabella ran over to him and helped him up. "You okay?" She asked concerned. He nodded his head, but continued to glare at Josh. Ferb would have been by his brother's side before he hit the ground but he had someone to deal with first.

"I let him go, ya happy now?" Josh taunted Ferb. Ferb clenched his hands harder and continued to glare at him.

"You got a problem?" Josh asked stepping closer to Ferb; they were now not even a foot apart.

Ferb looked from Josh's face to his brother standing behind the bully. Phineas could tell what Ferb was thinking and gave him a thumbs-up. Ferb nodded his head at Phineas and then turned back to Josh and smirked.

Ferb picked his right arm up and gave Josh a hard blow right in the jaw. Josh was very surprised at this sudden punch and stumbled back into the lockers. He rubbed his jaw and narrowed his eyes at Ferb.

Several other kids were surrounding the two and began chanting, "Fight, fight, fight!" over and over again.

Josh growled and charged towards Ferb knocking him to the ground. Josh sat on top of Ferb and grabbed his collar and violently shook it. "You think you can get away with punching me?" He snarled.

"Ferb!" Phineas called towards his brother.

When he heard his brother's call he gathered his strength and rolled over trying to take the position of sitting on Josh. It wasn't as easy as he thought. He tried pushing him off but it didn't work that well; they tussled over the floor and tried throwing punches at each other.

Once they were away from each other they stood up and neither of them moved. They just stared intently into each other's eye.

"You guys wanna finish this before we have to go to class?" A kid in the circle around them asked.

They were about to continue when they heard two familiar voices. "Buford! That was not nice!" "So what- wait a second; there's a rumble and nobody tells me?" He shouted running towards the cluster of kids. Many kids shushed him for shouting that they were fighting in school.

Both boys ran next to Phineas and Isabella and asked 'Who's fighting?'

"Ferb and-" Phineas started to answer but was interrupted.

"Bean Pole McGee is fighting someone?" Buford asked astonished. "Who?"

"Josh Madison" Isabella answered; still focusing on the fight.

"No way."

"Yeah, look" Phineas said pointing.

They turned their attention towards the fight and cheered for Ferb. "Punch his face in and make him cry!"

Buford was once again shushed. "Kick him where it counts!" Buford said in a loud whisper.

Ferb turned his attention to his friends; who were giving him smiles and thumbs-up. In return he gave them a thumbs-up but took in a quick gasp when he felt Josh's foot kick _him _where it counts- and hard.

Isabella shoved Buford, "Good job Buford, you gave him ideas!"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Not my fault he got distracted."

Ferb didn't think of the pain and bit into his lip and he tasted blood. He breathed in and out and looked at Josh; who was in a fighting stance; laughing his butt off.

"That was funny to you?" Ferb asked.

"Yep."

Josh ran towards Ferb and threw a punch, but Ferb ducked and shot back up punching Josh right in the nose. Ferb took a second to catch his breath, but drew in a sharp breath when Josh let go of his nose and Ferb saw blood. He had made the kid's nose _bleed. _ Little did the two know that a nose bleed was only a babyish injury they would be giving to each other.

Josh also noticed this and stared at his hand, the sight of his blood. "Nobody and I mean nobody makes me bleed my own blood."

Ferb rolled his eyes at the bully's redundant statement.

Ferb fell to the ground when he received a blow to the eye, it hurt like heck and he knew it'd be black and blue but he wasn't quitting now. He grabbed Josh's legs and tripped him to the ground. The two took turns sitting on each other's chest and beating the crap out each other until they heard a strict voice.

"What is going on here?" Mrs. Thompson yelled. The other kids muttered things like 'Oh look at the time, I'd better be going!" or "I was just passing by." and then quickly scurried off.

Once everybody except Phineas, Ferb and Josh were gone she scolded the two boys, "Get off the floor now!" She turned to Phineas, "And you, get back to class!"

Phineas quickly jumped to his feet gave his brother a concerned look before walking to his classroom. Ferb quickly jumped up; afraid of the consequences if he disobeyed his principle. Josh rolled his eyes and took his time standing up. She glared at the two teens, "In my office, _now!_"

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~XX~

The two boys were now sitting around a large table in the principle's office; with Mrs. Thompson staring intensely at them. Ferb had a black eye and his nose had dried blood underneath his nose. Josh also had a bloody nose, but a bruise was starting to form on his cheek.

"I am very disappointed in you two boys." She turned to face Ferb, "Especially you, you're not the kind of kid to be apart of a fight." She shook her head in disgust and turned to Josh, "_You, _you're the one that I'm not surprised in. What is this; your fifth time here this month?"

"If you don't include that jelly sandwich incident; then yes." Josh replied.

Mrs. Thompson rolled her eyes, "It's absolutely disgusting; your behavior that is."

Josh leaned back in his chair and folded his arms behind his head, "All in a day's work."

Mrs. Thompson got out of her seat and walked over to Josh. She cleared her throat and motioned for him to put his feet down. When he didn't listen, she picked them up and threw them to the ground.

"Just wait you two, your parents will be here soon and _then _you'll be in a heap of trouble."

"Our parents?" Ferb muttered and gulped. He had no idea his _parents _would be called. He was in trouble. Deep, deep trouble. As if on cue; Linda, Lawrence and Josh's mother walked into the room that very second.

Linda and Lawrence did not look happy at all. Josh's mom on the other hand looked like she wasn't surprised she was visiting the office.

They quietly sat down and Linda and Lawrence continued to send death glares at Ferb. He looked down at his lap and tried to hide his face from his parents.

"As you three can see, we have called you in here today because your sons were engaged in physical fighting. I don't know why, that's for your boys to tell you." She said.

"I'm so proud of you, Josh!" His mother began. We all looked at her like she had ten heads. She saw our confusion and explained, "Usually he's here second or third period, but _fifth_ period! That's not that bad."

Josh shrugged his shoulders; taking it as a _compliment. _

Ferb rolled his eyes at Josh; if he behaved like that he'd be grounded for a year. Speaking of grounding, Mrs. Thompson then decided to talk about Ferb.

"I am very surprised in his actions, he's never been here before, other than requesting permission for one of his and his brother's inventions that is. I simply do not know what got into him today." She said looking over at Linda and Lawrence.

"Maybe cause I made fun of his pwecious baby bwother." Josh said in a baby tone.

Ferb's head shot up and he glared at Josh. "Maybe next time you'll keep your hands off him." Ferb retorted.

"At least I'm not the one who _started _the fight." He said matter of fact.

"Boys, boys come down!" Mrs. Thompson shouted. Once all was silent she turned to Josh, "And I'm supposed to believe that _Ferb Fletcher _started the physical fighting?"

"Yes, yes you are." Josh crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do you think I was born yesterday?" She said.

"No, more like 100 years ago." Josh said.

"Listen here mister; you already have two days of detention for starting the fight. I can make it three." She warned shaking her finger in his direction.

"Actually I-" Ferb started but was cut off by the principle, "Ferb, not now. You will receive your own punishments when I'm done with Josh."

"Me, what did I do?" Josh said playing stupid.

"Don't pull that act on me, Mr. Thompson!"

Josh and Mrs. Thompson continued to go back and forth until Ferb shouted, "I started the fight!" Once he had done so, it all quieted down and Josh said smugly, "Told ya so."

Ferb soon regretted his decision when he saw the looks on his parent's faces.

"You are in _so _much trouble mister!" His mother said from across the table.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~XX~~X~X~X

"No computer, no T.V., no phone, no going outside and absolutely _no_ toolbox for a whole month!" His father scolded him in car on the ride home from school.

Ferb was fine with all the other punishments, but not being able to have his toolbox broke his heart.

Ferb was silently sitting in the back seat next to Phineas. He struggled to hold back tears; he hated it when his father yelled at him. Lawrence would only yell at him when he did something _extremely _bad. For example; get into a fist fight in school. Ferb knew that he had disappointed his father; and now he had ticked him off too.

Phineas frowned as listened to his brother get scolded at. He hated hearing his Dad yelling at Ferb, especially when it wasn't even Ferb's fault.

"But Dad, he was sticking up for me." He smiled and looked over at Ferb, "He was only being a good brother."

Lawrence was proud of the strong relationship his sons had. How much they sacrificed for each other. Lawrence thought that if necessary they would each take a _real _bullet in the chest to protect one another.

Lawrence smiled and turned to his son at the red light, "I know son, but Ferb's got to learn to use his _words."_

Phineas still oblivious as ever frowned and said, "I don't mind Ferb's silence, that's what makes Ferb, Ferb."

Lawrence chuckled and said, "What I meant is, that Ferb needs _tell_ him to stop instead of punching much."

"I'm only being fair here Dad but, Ferb _did _tell him to stop. Ferb only blew his cool when Josh threw me to the ground."

When the light turned green, Lawrence sighed and said "we'll talk about this later."

Phineas leaned back in his seat and stared out his window. He jumped a bit when he heard Ferb's voice, "Thanks, Phin"

Phineas turned around and smiled at his brother, "No problem."

"No toolbox, huh? Looks like they're going pretty hard on you."

Ferb nodded his head.

Phineas laughed and said, "You should've just let him throw me in the locker."

Ferb rolled his eyes, "Phineas I care more about you than my toolbox."

Phineas smiled and put his arm around his brother's shoulder, "Thanks Ferb that means a lot."

Ferb blushed and shrugged his shoulders, "I love you more than anything, bro."

Phineas smiled and gave his brother a tight hug, "I love you more than anything too, bro."

**I love brotherly fluff! Any ideas for brotherly fluff or trouble fics? I'd be happy to apply. **

**Review please xDDD**


End file.
